The banana plug is a commonly used device for making electrical connection with another device. Typically, a device, to which an electrical connection is desired, has a “female” banana jack formed therein. In order to make an electrical connection with the device, a “male” banana plug is inserted into the banana jack. Although banana plugs have existed for many years and are widely used, they are not without drawbacks. As the use of banana plugs becomes ubiquitous, banana plugs are now utilized outside of laboratory environments. Banana plugs are used with mobile testing devices, in harsh environments, are and subject to conditions for which they were not originally intended.